Will You?
by blackraven615
Summary: A day at the ice-rink and a simple question at the end. A DateMe entry for the December contest.


**A/N: Hello again guys. I was thinking about entering this story to DateMe's December contest. Never done this before, so reviews and thoughts will be appreciated. And Happy (day-after) Birthday Hinata!**

**Do Not Own Naruto****(thanks for the reminder)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All of Hinata's friends were at the downtown's largest ice-skating rink. The occasion: celebrating said girl's 17th birthday. Ino and Sakura wanted to take her out to a club and to dinner with her friends. Kiba, Shino, and Neji said heck no. Well, Kiba said it verbally with a few curses; Shino with waves of disapproval and Neji with icy glares and clenched teeth. After a calm talk involving a pissed off Ino and a manly scream from Kiba, the boys suggested the amusement park but they quickly gave up on that idea when they remembered Hinata going on a rollercoaster the past summer. That was **not** sight to see.

Neji said they should go to the rink and it was unanimous; the rink it was. It was safe. It was fun. And Hinata likes ice-skating. Even if she wasn't particularly good at it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Hinata POV**_

I started watching my surroundings like I usually do when I was on my own. Ino and Sakura had left me for the moment to be with their perspective boyfriends. Not that I minded, silence is nice once in a while when you do nothing and I haven't had that in a long time. _It's nice just hanging out._

I looked to my left. Tenten was playing a Resident Evil type of game with Kankuro in the arcade. She must be getting a higher score to make him do those funny faces. I wouldn't be surprised if she was beating him. It's scary how accurate she was when it came to it.

_She should be good, she's in the second captain of the school's archery club with Neji as the captain. _Tenten must of felt my gaze because her head whipped around and she narrowed her eyes at me. I smoothly looked away, a warm feeling going across my face. _Okay. That was weird._

Shino was playing Street Fighter in one of the corners, being surrounded by awestruck girls and boys, probably beating the current high score. _Show off_, she thought with a smile. _At least all those hours in front of the television is being put to good use._

A little further off in the café, Shikamaru was talking with Temari and his best friend, Choji. The last one with his ever present chips and the rest with their own choice nourishments. After another round in the rink I skated, well more like slipped without falling, and started watching Lee and Kiba race each other.

_It is cute how determined Kiba looks. Like nothing can get passed him._ Lee was laughing and nudging him and Gaara was in the middle of both of them. Must be the referee. _Looks like fun. Hope they don't get hurt. Oh no, what if I jinxed it? Got to stop thinking. _I moved quickly to the middle of the rink so I won't get in the race. Sometimes I can be a danger magnet to myself and others. Mostly to myself though.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Neji POV**_

It was dark outside when I caught up with her. "Time to go Hinata. Uncle will be expecting us home soon." She nodded and we said goodbye to our friends. She turned pink in the face when they said their congratulations again and when some gave her hugs.

I watched Uchiha and Gaara specifically, I didn't want them making any moves on her again. The Uchiha I wasn't worried about that much, that is, only because he backed off after Hinata gently shot him down when he asked her out. Huh, poor boy. Only reason I let him get close to her in the first place is because I was 100% positive Hinata would say no. At least Sakura is more tolerable now that she is with Sasuke. And Gaara. Let's just say I didn't give him a chance to talk with Hinata like that. The bastard was slippery.

After we returned the ice-skates, Hinata came back to me and reached for my hand as we walked towards my car. After we were a few meters away from it she stopped. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Hinata looked at the ground and blushed, poking her fingers together.

"You said since it was my b-birthday, everything goes how I like it right?" she said with a slight stutter. I nodded and helped her stand atop a nearby bench. I held her by the hips so she wouldn't fall off by accident. He knew the best how clumsy she is. _Where is she going with this? _"What I mean is you mostly do what I ask," she continued, "but only if you want to."

"Right." I said. She tried to form more words but never let them out. "Just say it Hinata."

"W-will you… Would y-you," she narrowed her eyebrows and balled her fists. I felt like laughing. _She looks like she's giving herself a pep talk._ It's cute. I waited patiently for a few moments. I was about to say something when she beat me to it. Hinata looked at me in the eye and took a deep breath.

"Will…you kiss me?" Hinata asked. I blinked and ran the question through my head. The red faced young woman was about to talk again, probable to say sorry and to take it back. _As if I would let her_. I replied with a laugh and a kiss to the mouth.

"Happy birthday Hinata."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N #2**

**Resident Evil-** A survival horror and sci-fi shooter game produced by Capcom.

**Street Fighter-** A head-to-head fighting game produced by Capcom.


End file.
